Hielo Verde
by Artemisa74
Summary: Alguien como tú. Igual que un Hielo Verde.


_**Advertencia:**_ _Los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling_

 ** _Hielo Verde_**

* * *

 ** _Esto ya es el final…_**

Se lo repetía constantemente todos los días, mayor parte de sus horas. Porque simplemente ya no tenía aliento para seguir respirando a su lado.

Ya no.

 _"Ella no tiene corazón"-_ Esa frase era la que mejor la definía. A pesar que lo escuchó por parte de unos de sus mejores amigos. Pero el solo el hecho de reconocerlo… provocaba que llorara amargamente entre los estantes de la biblioteca, embriagada en su soledad.

La dura verdad era así de sencilla y sobre todo fría...

 _"Pansy… ¿qué hacemos aquí?"-_ Nunca imagino que esa pregunta desataría un caos en su interior, una revolución de sentimientos encontrados acompañados de besos intensos, cálidos y caricias sin su consentimiento hasta que se adaptó a ese tacto

Esos encuentros cálidos en la biblioteca, durante las rondas nocturnas, en el que solo los estantes y los libros empolvados eran únicos testigos.

 _"Déjame… conocerte más"-_ susurró una vez antes de que ella se fuera, lo tenía que decir porque esos encuentros habían logrado perforar esa barrera, ese bloque de hielo llamado… - _"Solo es un momento, Granger"_

 _"Como quieras"-_ Quizá en ese momento, si se hubiera dando cuenta que esa repuesta tenía un trasfondo de indiferencia, las cosas hubieran sido completamente diferentes, pero…

Tonto, estúpido y triste… amor.

El pinche… Amor.

Ese sentimiento que apaga, borra o… extermina esa alarma de _"sentido común" y "amor propio"._

Para una persona mentalmente dura, se daría cuenta que esa chica de ojos verdes... era incapaz de llegar amar, pero para una persona como Hermione…

 _"Te quiero"-_ confesó junto con ese impulso en su interior, que empujaba el nudo en su garganta y hacia estallar el pecho cuando miraba esos ojos verdes intensos. No le importaba si ella no le respondía, porque aseguraba que, solo de ver ese verde único era… suficiente

Eso mínimo era suficiente, aunque ella estuviera dispuesta a todo

A todo lo que alcanzó, incluyendo el regalarle parte de su corazón, su alma, una parte de ella. Un momento de su vida que fue… entregado a ese verde sin ningún brillo

Porque así solo sucedió. Una noche en la Sala de Menesteres , donde le demostró todo esos _"Te quiero", "Déjeme acercarme", "Quiero estar contigo"._ Esas palabras provenientes de su corazón, cargados de sentimientos más puros.

Besos que se esparcían en su cuerpo, caricias que eran cálidas en lugar de ardientes. Gemidos que confesaban _"Te quiero conmigo" y "Quédate"._

 _"Me tengo que ir"-_ Esa respuesta de hielo que llegó después de un amanecer templado. Sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada del supuesto verde único.

No era un verde único. Era un verde opaco, crudo y… sobre todo frio.

 _"Es que… no la entienden. Ella es diferente y… la amo"-_

Si, llegó a ese nivel de Amor. Llegó amarla, adorarla tal y como era. A pesar de sus intentos frustrados en querer acercarse ella cuando estaba con sus amigas. Inútiles intentos en querer compartir el mismo pupitre en las clases.

 _"Está ocupado, Granger"-_

¿De quién?, nadie se sentaba a su lado, ni siquiera su mejor amiga. Pero entre líneas, era claro que estaba ocupado porque, en ese lugar a su lado siempre se encontraría ese hielo verde.

Lo mejor de ser contante es que… entre más repites las cosas, más encuentras detalles en ellas.

Y así lo aprendió, al momento que esos encuentros fueron más fríos. Sin ningún tipo de expresión sentimental por su parte. Accedía en complacerla por estar cerca de ese ver ese verde único, pero a la vez, poco a poco se iba apagando.

 _"¿Te importo?"_ \- Esa fue la primera grieta de su corazón cuando se lo preguntó una noche antes de que se fuera por esos estantes.

La respuesta solo fue un rotundo gesto de indiferencia.

 _"¿Por qué… no me quieres, Pansy?"-_ Ese fue el momento en el que su corazón fue más golpeado. Anunciando como sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas. Lagrimas que desbordaban esperanzas, ilusiones de un posible futuro juntas

 _"No eres suficiente para mi"-_

Aunque haya sido una respuesta dura, era la primera vez que confesaba su verdad. No era capaz de alcanzar un nivel sentimental como le mostraba la castaña, esa misma castaña que la miraba con los ojos rojos por la tristeza y decepción agobiante.

Ese verde único, en realidad era un verde hielo. Y lo comprobó por que no hizo nada al momento que empezó a romperse en llanto enfrente de ella. Solo la miró con superioridad, arrogancia y sobre todo presunció conjunto de actitudes que mejor la describían.

Era claro que en ese verde hielo, no tenía espacio para ella, ni siquiera para una pequeña capacidad llamada _empatía._

Solamente tenía…

 _Cinismo_ que corría en sus venas, porque después de haberla destruido de esa forma, todavía la buscaba para esos encuentros en la biblioteca.

 _"Déjeme… respirar"-_ Fue un susurró al sentir como su pecho se apretaba con temor y nostalgia, cuando veía ese verde querer acercarse a sus labios.

La única salida que pudo hallar en esos encuentros cargados solo de hielo y placer.

 _"Sé que solo está conmigo por… puro placer"-_ Un paso a su favor, porque el dolor de aceptarlo la estaba invadiendo cada vez que no podía enfrentarlo.

Y eso le costó un parte noches después. Porque hubo una en especial en la que hizo que su corazón le pidiera clemencia.

Esa noche, esa ronda. Pansy no se encontraba como de costumbre en los pasillos. Fue hasta que se aventuró en ir hacia la biblioteca en su búsqueda insaciable de curiosidad culposa.

Maldita curiosidad.

Maldito momento.

 _"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué… me haces esto?"-_ Llevándose sus manos a su rostro, con una voz quebrada, llena de decepción, dolor y… sobre todo ese vacío penetrante que su pecho reclamaba

¿Cómo pudiste amar a una persona así?

Una persona a la que le entregaste una parte de tu alama, llena de amor sincero y puro. Ahora la habías hallado con alguien más, compartiendo lo que creías que era único y especial para ambas.

 _"Mejor vete de aquí"-_

No sé qué pudo doler más, si esa respuesta helada hasta la sangre, junto con su rostro sin ningún reflejo de arrepentimiento siquiera. O… aquel corazón destruido por completo anhelado tal vez un poco de… respeto propio.

Y debió hacer caso desde el principio, pero ahora… tenía que hacerlo, sin ningún remordimiento tras lo sucedido.

 _Esto ya es el final…_

 _"Todo te parecía… poco. Solo soy… ni siquiera un juguete para ti"-_ Una de sus armas, enfrentándose a ese hielo verde que la miraba a una cierta distancia.

A pesar que se encontraban en ese lugar especial, ahora ya no lo era.

Solo era… un campo de batalla desgarrador.

 _"¿Quieres que te deje?"-_ una punzada se alojó en su pecho, por que al momento que se lo propuso, fue acompañado de ese verde hielo

 _"No quiero verte más"-_

Y no la vería nunca más. Esas palabras fueron el eclipse de todo su dolor, dejándola ahí mismo. Dejándola sola como ella lo había hecho momentos de _"No te vayas"_. Momentos que pedían una migaja de cariño, posiblemente.

Ahora…

Sabia, sabía que Pansy la iba a olvidar fácil y lo mejor de todo es que… ahora ya no le dolía el solo de pensarlo.

Ya no le dolía la facilidad con la de que esa chica de ojos verdes la dejo ir fácilmente. Ya no le dolía cuando la miraba entre clases. Ya no le dolía cuando pasaban entre rondas…

Ya no le dolía ella

Ya no le dolía ese hielo verde.

Por en algo tenía un cierto presentimiento, en que tal vez…

 _T_ al vez… Pansy sabia hasta cierto punto el mal que le había hecho, todo porque a pesar que se encontraban, nunca la miraba a los ojos. Nunca permitía que ella viera eso ojos verdes.

Después de su proceso para recobrarse, pedirle disculpas a su corazón y sobre todo a ella misma…

Una parte de Pansy siempre se encontraría muy dentro. Quizá porque a veces recodaba esos encuentros, esos besos y caricias, esa mirada tan suya.

Esa parte que la empezó amar.

Al menos Hermione reconocía que pudo llegar amar, supo lo que era amar a alguien con sinceridad, a pesar que la otra parte solo era un hielo verde.

No la llegó la odiar, no hubo resentimiento alguno. Porque a veces pensaba que posiblemente Pansy nunca llegaría a conocer ese sentimiento, posiblemente ella había sido la única que se lo demostró, posiblemente después de ella… ya encontraría a alguien más puro.

 _"Lastima Pansy"-_ susurró con un transfundo de poder adivinar el futuro de ella.

La dejaría atrás, atrás de su historia.

Por qué ese era su lugar. El lugar al que pertenecía ese hielo verde.

Y Hermione solo…

Debía seguir adelante, seguir con sus planes de vida.

Volver a comenzar….

* * *

 **!Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que les guste esa pequeña historia**

 **Uno de mis primeros fics con temática "Pansmione"**

 **Espero que sea bien recibida.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
